MARRY ME?
by rhampage
Summary: Shizuru & Natsuki been together for more than four years now, and Natsuki planning on proposing to her lover, what will she do to propose on Shizuru. This will be happening were Shizuru working on a café.


**Marry Me?**

**A/N**: Oh yeah! This will be my very first time posting a sorry… No Beta just me writing what's running on my mind the moment I heard this song and keep on playing this…And I'm open for criticizing on my mistakes… thump thump…Anyways just try to enjoy reading this..

Thoughts..

"Talking"

_**Song : Marry Me by Train**_

**Disclaimer**: As much that I would like to own my hime/otome characters but sadly not they own to sunrise/Bandai… Also for the song I'm using here…

* * *

5:45 PM..

In the Café there inside sitting on the corner a cobalt blue haired woman sipping on a mug of steaming coffee, savoring the soft music playing, while watching every person steps inside as if waiting for someone to come in, not paying on a certain wine red orb that watches over her every move on the counter.

Looks like she's expecting for someone (sigh) I thought she doesn't have anything to do today..

The tawny haired woman sends a glance for a while before entertaining her next customer. She didn't know the other woman send her a warm smile knowing that the receiver won't notice it. Grab her cellphone on her pocket and dial a familiar number, take a little glance every now and then at the woman on the counter while waiting for call to be picked up.

"_Hello Harada at your service how may I help you?"_

"It's me Chie…."

"_Nat-Chan so what's up?" _ Feeling a little irritated at the person on the phone she keeps her self-calm down.. "Don't what's up me, you know why I'm calling unless you guys forget.."

"_Of course we didn't forget, all on their places now and were just waiting for your signal, you know we are all excited with this hahahaha…" _ a small tint of pink hue on her cheeks she continues "Okay, good I'm all set to give it a shot guys!" plastered a smirk on her face "I hope this works.."

"_It will work Nat-Chan and good luck….yay alright guys let the show begin!"_

* * *

A screeching sound before a new music plays. A soft acoustic guitar starts to play enveloping the atmosphere with its romantic melody, the tawny haired woman stops on what she's doing when she noticed their other friends one by one stepping inside the café.

_**Forever can never be long enough for me**__**  
**__**To feel like I've had long enough with you**__**  
**__**Forget the world now, we won't let them see**__**  
**__**But there's one thing left to do**__**..**_

She sends every one of them a wave before continuing her work, sending a glance again to the woman in the corner..

She looks like a lost cute pup their.. giggling a little on that thought

_**Now that the weight has lifted**__**  
**__**Love has surely shifted my way**__**  
**__**Marry me**__**  
**__**Today and every day**__**  
**__**Marry me**__**  
**__**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café**_

"I really really hope this will work.." the cobalt blue haired woman talking to herself as she starts to feel like her heart is going to burst at any moment right now, "oh my God, Natsuki it's now or never. This is my chance" just by looking lovingly at the woman who makes her heart beat like a racing car, a smile that just only for her, and making her world upside down. "yeah just go for it!". And she stands up to carefully slip in the kitchen.

_**Say you will…ummmh  
Say you will…ummmhh**_

While wiping on the mugs, Shizuru noticed her friends sitting on different tables almost occupying the whole place, and the feels something odd, they look like excited or something.

They always look excited..

As she glance at the corner, and didn't find somebody she expected still to be there.

Where is she? I didn't saw her leave.. sigh.. maybe she's in the restroom..

"_okay she's not looking here let's go" _Nao gives the signal to initiate there plan.

_**Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful**_

Feeling dejected to not find the woman, as was surprised when her friends standing on the counter wearing a smug smile on their faces, and giving her different flower.

"For you Fujino" Nao stated giving her a paperwhites flower. "Ara.. thank you Yuuki-san"

"This is for you too Fujino-san" Yukino giving her dahlia. "Thank you too" giving her a confused look

"Yellow roses for you Shizuru-san" as Mai gave her share and a wink. "Ara you too Mai-san?"

"Fujino here!" Haruka with the Pansy. "Ara Haruka chan what is the meaning of this?"

"W-Well..just accept it bubuzuke! I-It's…"

BANG!

Before Haruka can answer Shizuru's question a loud banging on the kitchen can be heard. So she tried to see if what's happening inside or anything she might do to stop the banging. Turning her back to walk in the kitchen, but being stopped by a customer stepping in and called for her. It was Reito and Kazuya taking their time as they to order and check for the menu.

Good timing Reito-san.." the four woman thought.

Waiting for the orders the music plays more loudly than before, and the windows were being covered by a curtains, to give a little bit dim atmosphere.

_**Now that the wait is over**__**  
**__**And love and has finally showed her my wa**__**y..**_

Surprised on what happening and Reito offering his hands, but she politely accepts him unknowingly what's really happening.

What's going on? Am I missing something? Why am I not inform about this?..

_**Marry me**__**  
**__**Today and every day**__**  
**__**Marry me**__**  
**__**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café..**_

Lost on her thoughts about what's going on, and didn't noticed that she's being lead in

front the counter and the person waiting for her. "Uhum!"

_**Say you will..  
Say you will..**_

Broken from her thoughts, surprised, shock and starts to feel nervous, she doesn't even know what to think anymore. Here facing the beauty she love the most, lost on those determined and mesmerizing jade orbs. Watching as the owner of those eyes, bend on her knees, while holding her left hand and kissing the back of it, and giving her one red rose with a ribbon.

"Natsuki?" tears starts to show on her eyes, trying so hard not to let it fall.

_**Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies..**_

"Shizuru, you know this is not my thing right? But I've been thinking a lot lately, That I'm the one who always receive your undying love for me." Looking straight at those beautiful red orbs that show love and devotion only for her.

"Natsuki, and you also know that it is what makes me happy, to show you how much I love you." She can't stop those tears now slowly falling from her eyes.

_**And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café..**_

"Yeah, I do really know." Smiling lovingly she held a silver ring with a three ruby stone attach on it. "That's why I decided to do this, Shizuru Fujino will you accept my devotion, jealousy, denseness and my undying and passionate love for you forever, and continue to rock my world and turn it upside down as you always did from the start, will you be my wife?" please say yes my love, looking at her with those determined puppy look eyes.

_**Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me..**_

"Ara.. (she giggled at the face her lover giving her) how can I say No to those puppy look on face?"

"Shi-shizuru?!" Showing her infamous blush that Shizuru adore so much.

"Kanni-na my Natsuki.." she lend forward and kiss her forehead as she give her answer.

"Yes My Natsuki you know I'm forever yours. I Will Marry You." She cupped her cheeks and give her soon to be wife a passionate kiss on the lips. "I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS"

"I love you too my shi-zu-ru.."

Fin.

* * *

**Omake 101**

**rhamp: im done yehay!**

**Chie: Noooooooooooo my lovely Aoi~! **

**Aoi: why im not here rhamp-kun? (glaring intently from the kitchen)**

**rhamp: (gulps) uhh? **

**Aoi: explain yourself?**

**rhamp: your the one who makes the banging sounds? .he (scratches head)**

**Aoi: I cant believe you.! (throws a big frying pan over rhamp-kun)**

**Rhamp: (collapse on the floor bleeding)**


End file.
